rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
UNIES People and Places
Groups The Major Powers The August Republic of One Thousand Divinities. The group commonly called "The Greeks", officially known as the August Republic of 1000 Divinities is the smallest organization who can be termed one of the great powers. Its power is not force of numbers or political ties, but the simple fact that of its 8 confirmed members, 7 are gods and the last is an incredibly powerful magical beast who is by no means inferior. The internal structure of the Greeks is shrouded in mystery. They claim as their territory a pocket, Mt. Olympus, whose ambient ether density would prove almost instantly lethal to all but the strongest mages. It is believed that by spending most of their time in such a pocket the Greeks are able to remain active while other beings of comparable power. The Greeks often claim that the eight known members are merely those who are currently capable of venturing outside into areas of such low etheric density and that the August Republic actually consists of more gods than has been confirmed. In this sense, the frighteningly powerful individuals commonly associated with the Greeks may in fact merely be glorified messengers for the group's true leaders who are bound to Olympus. The fact that the four most commonly seen members, Nike, Kratos, Bia, and Zelos are, in myth, Zeus' retinue, suggests that this does have some validity. However, the true number of gods in the group known as the Greeks is entirely unknown, though almost certainly far less than the 1000 their name claims. That said, the group is known to be inclusive toward unaligned gods, indicating that they are pursuing a long term stratey of recruitment. The power such a united divinity block might possess is incredible. Most famously, Bia intervened in a conflict between Kagatsuchi and Coyote in Vietnam during March of 1970. With Bia's arbitration the conflict was ended amicably and all involved retreated to Mt. Olympus. Both Coyote and Kagatsuchi have elected to join the Greeks but neither has been confirmed seen in the world since. History Outside Relations Politically the Greeks tend toward intimidation tactics. Firm believers in divine superiority, they tend to take a strongly realist stance, using other organizations to further their own goals. Often, the Greeks will act at seemingly cross purposes. In general they address other organizations with an attitude resembling benevolent condescension. So long as the other group accepts the Greeks' superiority and pays token reverence, the August Republic has been known to treat fairly and kindly with other groups. However, organizations which reject the Greeks have earned bitter conflict where the Greeks have rarely lost. Most significantly theGreeks and the Catholic church have frequently quaralled. By contrast, the Greeks and the UN remain on fairly good terms. The Greeks have not yet had any connection with Contrast. In dealing with lesser organizations, the Greeks tend to be very receptive to wandering gods, going to great lengths to recruit such individuals. Most recently the Greeks have begun to seriously advance the UNIES project, introducing it to the UN Committee on Magical Affairs as a joint project. The Greeks have provided both the school-grounds for UNIES and the raw power to coerce smaller groups into participating. In return they have requested that NIke be allowed to take the spot of headmistress at UNIES. The full scope of the machinations behind this plan are unclear, though many groups such as Contrast watch the Greeks with warriness. Confirmed Members: Nike, Kratos, Bia, Zelos, Kagatsuchi, Coyote, Jörmungandr, Mist Contrast Alone amongst the largest and most powerful groups in the magical community, Contrast lacks an obvious agenda. Rather, the So-called magical grey market is defined more by internal rivalry and competition than by any coherent goals. In theory Contrast's mission statement is as follows "To share and develop magical knowledge for the benefit of all in contrast with the Xenophobia and paranoia of past generations." In essence, the group sought to bridge the gaps of knowledge between disparate lineages, openly trading information so as to establish a larger magical community. Since its founding in 1992, Contrast has changed. While the initial group was a small community of young mages active on hidden IRC chats and other such tools, the current Contrast is a massive organization composed of representatives of almost all lineages. While more conservative groups are less likely to advocate participation even they have sensed Contrast's might. Participitating is a means of ensuring that the group does not collectively turn against lineages who refuse to join. Contrast has succeeded not so much in freeing knowledge as commodifying it. Reviled by conservative magical groups, Contrast has evolved from a project in the spirit of knowledge to one about obtaining an advantage over others, a gray-market where backroom dealings abound and betrayal are far more common than honest communication. Organization Contrast lacks any official leadership, being instead a dynamic community of diverse magicians with loyalties to larger factions. Contrast's power is not derived from de jure authority, but by the fact that the organization is the only effective line of communications across lineages as a whole. Actions taken by Contrast are less likely to appear as if the organization itself is acting versus several disparate lineages coming to agreements and acting in unison. In general the organization exists as a series of ever-moving chatrooms and hidden websites, as well as small and temporary gatherings of members. At heart Contrast can currently divide into three factions. The first, composed of more radical and many smaller lineages as well as younger members believes that Contrast offers the magical community a means of dealing effectively with the political power of organizations such as the increasingly aware mundane community and the terrifyingly powerful Greeks. By contrast, the second more conservative group advocates moving away from Contrast, ceding it less and less importance outside of establishing communication channels. The third group, the profiteers is more focused on using Contrast for immediate gain as well as taking knowledge by force. With greed as their primary incentive, such members, in fact a small majority of the organization, rarely take sides in the ongoing conflict. Should either group offer more incentive, these fence sitters could easily shift the balance. Outside Relations In the past, Contrast has reacted more as an internal community of magicians, focused more on arbitrating disputes between members. In that sense they are quite inclusive to weaker magicians, and treat those rare truly powerful magicians and organizations with something resembling fear. The Catholic Church, whose size and power could seriously effect the course of the organization has been regarded with fear. Beyond that many members feel that UNIES cannot be ignored. The more paranoid members, as well as the conservative faction tend to view UNIES as an attempt to erode Contrast's power, luring magicians into a group controled firmly by the UN and the Greeks, depriving magicians of autonomy. More optimistic thinkers view UNIES as a successor organization modeled after Contrast's success and aimed at solving the group's failings. The Catholic Church The UN To Be Determined Other Organizations Places UNIES Campus NPCS Category:UNIES Category:UNIES